


The Hell You Two Doing?

by KairaKara101



Series: The Adventures of Trash, A Bird, and a Traitor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The Adventures of Trash a Bird and a Traitor, The Pocky Game, The Pocky Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: This is part of The Adventures of Trash a Bird and a Traitor or tatbt-ffxv on Tumblr.Luche walks into the Prince's Room not knowing what to expect. He ends up wondering why the hell he joined the Glaives.





	The Hell You Two Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this Part 1 of the Pocky Saga

Luche ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the Prince's room in the Citadel. Apparently, he was to gather the Prince for a meeting of some kind and the Prince's advisor wasn't available to do it due to complications. 

“Ah, if it isn't the Second in Command of the Glaives himself,” a voice drawled from a few feet in front of him. Luche sighed noticing the maroon haired man with his overly stylish fedora. “What brings you to this side of the Citadel?”

“Ardyn,” Luche stated calmly as he continued walking and Ardyn fell into step with him, “picking up your nephew.”

“Hmm,” Ardyn continued walking occasionally taking a peek at Luche and studying him, “I must say, vice captain. You have been a busy man.” Luche raised an eyebrow as he continued through the many corridors of the Citadel. “I was just taking in the fact that you look a little more relaxed than you usually do.” 

“No,” Luche replied as he stopped in front of the Prince's room, bringing a hand up to knock on the door, when Ardyn decided that doors were for peasants and slammed it open. Luche sighed exasperated and walked into the room only to stop dead in his track at the scene in front of him. The Prince and his chocobae's mouth were an inch away from each other with a broken pocky in between them. And their hands were on each other's shoulders. They both had wide eyes at the sudden noise. Ardyn strolled in, glancing at the scene before laughing at their dilemma. 

“My my, what do we have here?” Ardyn drawled, snickering. Luche sighed as he dragged a hand over his face in exasperation. “I see, playing the pocky game. Such a pity that we ruined your fun, Noct.” 

“Ardyn! Luche! What are you two doing here?” Prompto inquired nervously as he quickly scooted away from Noctis and started to play with his bracelet. His face and the tip of his ears were a light pink. Noctis looked on unashamed. 

“I have orders to escort the Prince to a meeting,” Luche replied tiredly, it hasn't even been five minutes since he entered the room and he just wants to turn around and leave. Let the kids do whatever it was that they were doing. 

“Ew, no thanks. I'll stay here,” Noctis replied as he pulled out his phone and nudged Prompto to do the same. Luche closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Ardyn plopped himself down next to Noctis and grabbed a pocky from the bag. 

“Vice Captain, want one?” Ardyn offered with a smirk, grabbing Noctis's and Prompto's attention like a whip getting snapped on the ground. Luche gave him an unamused glare. 

“I'm not playing that game,” Luche stated calmly, “I must insist, your highness, that you come along.”

“I'm not coming with you unless you play the game,” Noctis insisted with a smirk, knowing Luche's personality. Ardyn raised an eyebrow at Noctis, impressed. Prompto looked like an eager chocobo curious to see if the stiff Glaive would loosen up. Luche glanced between the three of them, for once feeling like he should just open the balcony and fall to his death. “I promise I'll come with you if you play the pocky game with Ardyn.”

“No. Not happening, your highness,” Luche answered calmly. Noctis smirked with an evil grin. Prompto's gaze flickered between everyone, blinking wide eyed. Ardyn sat back to watch with amusement. It was nice to finally be able to rile up the stiff Glaive.

“It's only a game, Luche. What too much of a chicken?” Noctis taunted, trying to push Luche over the edge. He really wanted to see if Luche would do it. There was a rumor among the Crownsguard and the Glaives and he wanted to verify a bit of it. Luche stared up at the ceiling, cursing Nyx in his head. 

“Now, I understand why Scientia has such a hard time with you,” Luche muttered under his breath staring at the group.

“Aw, come on Luche. Just one game!” Prompto pleaded with his eyes getting larger than some saucers that Luche has seen. By the six, those eyes are evil incarnated. Ardyn snickered as he munched on the pocky that he was holding. 

“How about this? You can choose who you want to do the game with,” Noctis pointed out as he leaned against the back of the couch, “as long as they're in the room.”

“I don't think you seem to understand, your highness,” Luche replied, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I'm not going to play that game with any of you.” 

“Then good luck getting me to attend that meeting,” Noctis said in response. Luche bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

“Come now, Vice Captain. Surely you wouldn't be defeated by a simple chocolate covered stick,” Ardyn drawled pointing one of the pocky sticks at him. “The game doesn't even take more than five minutes to complete. And you've spent more time arguing.”

“I hate you,” Luche responded with a blank expression, “because I know what the three of you are up to. So no thanks.” Luche turned a cold expression to Noctis. Prompto shivered as he hid behind Noctis, so this was the Vice Captain of the Glaives. Without a word, Luche took two large strides, grabbed Noctis by the waist in a vice grip turned on his heels and left the room. Prompto blinked before he shared a glance with Ardyn who looked impressed at Luche's audacity of carrying the Prince like that.

“Pity, and here I was hoping we could get him to loosen up a bit,” Ardyn stated with a pocky in his mouth. Prompto nodded in a slight daze, unsure of what just happened.


End file.
